A Soul Divided
by Amanika
Summary: This started as an experiment to see what happens when these two characters are seperated on a permernant basis, the fic is the result. Contains canon character death. PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 12, previously missed out by accident! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Memorial

**Chapter One/Prologue: Memorial**

A small group of cats were assembled in the centre of an otherwise deserted junkyard. They were a mixed group, a tall silver tabby, a slim dark brown Burmese, a small tuxedo, a gold coloured queen and a young brown and white tom. Facing the group was an older cat with long shaggy fur, greying in many places.

The only other feline present in the vicinity was a tomcat, cutting a lonely silhouette against the moonlight, as he stood, away from the group, up on a high spar of junk with his back turned to them.

He couldn't bring himself to watch what was going on below, he didn't want to believe it was even happening. It made it all so final, and he couldn't bear to think of it like that, knowing that she was gone was bad enough, this just seemed to be taunting him with the fact. Still, the cats she had been close to were all there and he knew she would have appreciated that. He was glad the rest of the tribe hadn't come, somehow that would have made things worse. Not that they could really be much worse, not right now, not ever.

Not when he had lost the one feline who he had always thought would be with him forever. It felt like one half of him was missing. No, it felt much deeper than that, he couldn't focus properly, it was as if part of himself had departed from this world with her, and left behind a blackness, an empty blackness that he could feel would soon consume him. It was only the numb sensation he currently felt that was preventing him from being overwhelmed. He didn't yet know how he truly felt about it, he just knew she was gone. His life would never be the same again.


	2. A Loss Realised

**Chapter Two: A Loss Realised**

The silver tabby tom was stretched out on some old sheet metal, heated by the sun, it was a choice nap spot for any cat and Munkustrap relaxed in the warmth of the surface beneath him. He sighed slowly to himself, remembering the memorial service that had taken place the night before. As he did so, he stole a glance upwards at the figure of the tomcat seated high up and alone, where he had barely moved from since last night. The sight made Munkustrap shudder, he could feel the loss personified in the tom's lonely vigil and swiftly looked down again, reaching out a paw and placing it around the black and gold queen lying next to him, taking comfort in the warmth and softness of her fur.

Demeter stirred in her sleep at her mate's touch, but didn't wake up. Munkustrap pulled her close to him, she meant more to him than anyone else, he imagined how he'd feel if he lost her, just as the lonely tomcat had lost his closest companion. He shuddered again, what the tom must be going through didn't bear thinking about. He held Demeter tight, reassured by her presence.

Demeter opened her eyes as he hugged her, noticing the fear and grief in her mate's expression.

"Shh, it's alright, you've still got me."

Munkustrap looked down at Demeter and gave her a small smile, gently nuzzling her before replying.

"I know, and I've never been more glad that I have. When you lose a friend it suddenly brings those you care about into perspective. I'm so lucky I still have you with me."

He glanced again in the tom's direction. Demeter followed his gaze,

"Has he been there all night?"

Munkustrap nodded, "I think so."

"Munk, maybe you should go talk to him? I can't imagine what he must be going through right now."

"I know, loosing her as a friend is bad enough for us, but losing his sister, his twin sister, I can't even begin to fathom how Coricopat must be feeling."

Demeter nodded sadly, "They were closer than close, I don't think it could have hit him harder." She paused, casting another worried frown in Coricopat's direction, "Have you spoken to him since it happened?"

"Just the once, right after we got the news, I don't think he'd really registered at that point though, I'm not even sure if he heard me speak."

"You should go to him, it can't be good for him to spend this time alone."

Munkustrap sighed and got to his paws.

"I know, I'll try talking to him, I don't know that he'll appreciate it, but we should at least let him know we're here for him when he needs us."

"I don't think he'll appreciate too many cats fussing around him. I'll wait for you here, you're his closest friend, if he wants to talk to anyone it will be you."

Munkustrap nodded slowly, he lent over and nuzzled his mate again before making his way towards Coricopat's solitary junkpile.

Coricopat's back was still turned to the main clearing. He stared instead at a vista of mostly unchartered rubbish that made up the southern side of the Jellicle Junkyard, and the smoky city skyline beyond it. He'd sat there all night, from the beginning of Tantomile's memorial service, until dawn, and then on into the heat of the day, barely moving, barely speaking, and barely thinking.

It was easier that way, every word, every motion, every little thing that filtered through his subconscious reminded him that she was gone. So he'd shut himself off, even from parts of his own mind, because even that felt empty. Normally he was always aware of her presence. Even when they were physically apart, he still knew she was there, and to talk with her was the work of a single thought, a simple telepathic request. Now he would never talk with her again. That presence that had been so close in his mind, the presence that had been there from the day they were both born, had shattered and disappeared. For the first time in his life, Coricopat was truly alone.

Munkustrap approached Coricopat carefully, he didn't want to startle him, but as he drew near, the other tom turned around sharply.

As Coricopat turned, everything he'd tried to block out seemed to come flooding back. Just the almost automatic use of his telepathic senses (the senses that meant he knew the silver tabby was there) reminded him of her, and when he turned, normally a fluid movement, (for the twins had been graceful felines) often conducted effortlessly in perfect unison, the loss of her presence at his side made it feel jerky and awkward.

"Munkustrap."

Coricopat couldn't keep the coldness out of his tone as he greeted the tabby with a stony stare, bitterly angry at the one who had broken him from his dysfunction and forced him to think about her again.

Munkustrap had half expected a degree of hostility from the grieving tom, but the anger blazing in Coricopat's eyes still took him by surprise. He couldn't help but shiver, it was as if a dark cloud had descended over the cat standing before him. Still, he couldn't very well back away now.

"I, er, I just thought I'd come and see how you were holding up, you've been sat there for hours."

"That was the point." Coricopat muttered darkly, but some of the hostility slipped from his voice as he added "anything's better than thinking about her."

Munkustrap sighed, approaching his friend, "I know Cori, I wish there was something I could say or do for you."

"Well there's not." Coricopat snapped, his expression darkening again, "She's gone and she's not coming back."

Munkustrap stayed silent, there wasn't a lot you could say to that.

Coricopat didn't say anything either, the truth of what he'd just said was dawning on him, his twin sister, the other half of him, had gone forever. Suddenly he felt utterly alone. He turned his back on Munkustrap again, feeling the enormity of what her loss meant to him.

Munkustrap sat quietly, but after some time, the tension became unbearable.

"Cori," he put a paw on Coricopat's shoulder, "maybe you should eat something."

"And maybe you should leave me the fuck alone."

Coricopat rounded on Munkustrap, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Don't you understand, she's gone, Tanta's gone," his voice broke as he uttered her name, "I'll never sense her again. You don't understand what that means to me, you don't understand what she meant to me." he finished bitterly.

His dark eyes were streaming now, he pushed past Munkustrap, slipping quickly away down the junkpile and disappearing between piles of rubbish.

Munkustrap's eyes pricked as well, he hated seeing Coricopat like this, the poor tom had taken Tantomile's death even harder than he had thought, it really seemed as if there was nothing he could do for him, nothing time wouldn't do on it's own anyway.

Coricopat made for his den in the Junkyard, enough his own territory that he could find some peace, no Jellicle would enter another's den without permission, it was considered an invasion of privacy.

What he had not been prepared for, however, was the smell; Tantomile's scent was everywhere. They'd always shared a den, preferring to be together, but he'd never really noticed her scent before, he supposed because he'd been used to it, but now she wasn't there to match it to, it seemed much more distinctive to him. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes as he laid himself down, the horrible certainty of his loneliness creeping up on him again. He tried to do what he had done before, blocking out everything, but now it wouldn't work. The grief washed over him and he succumbed to it, letting out a cry of anguish as he dissolved fully into sobs.


	3. Solitary Confinement

**Chapter Three: Solitary Confinement**

For six days, Coricopat barely left his den, hardly slept and stopped eating. He didn't see the point of things any more. The feline who had made up half of who he was no longer existed, what was the point of his existence without her? The twins had been identified by that exact fact, that they were twins. To some twins, this may have become irritating, perhaps as they had got older and grown apart. But this had never happened for Coricopat and Tantomile. They were more than two separate cats who just happened to be born on the same day and look alike. The bond they had shared had gone much deeper than that, it was the bond of their psychic powers.

Although both of the twins had individual psychic abilities that they could use as effectively apart as together, their strength lay in the bond between them. When they were together, something just seemed to fit, the way they moved and often spoke in time or finished each other's sentences was all part of that. Not some twin act that they had cultivated, but more a natural knowledge of what the other would say or do. They had both been able to touch the mind of the other, and although neither of them could actually read minds, they had shared almost everything in this way. They knew each other so well that they had become extremely perceptive to each other's behaviour, feelings and emotions. It was this that had made them as close as they had been.

Now Tantomile was dead, killed by a fall from a rooftop when a piece of guttering collapsed beneath her. It was sudden and unexpected, even with their higher-than-average levels of intuition, neither of the twins could have possibly anticipated it. Tantomile had been dead even before she hit the ground, breaking her spine in the effort to twist in the air and land on her paws, but the landing would have made no difference, the fall had been from a seven story building, statistically the worst height a cat could fall from.

The irony about Coricopat's grief was that the only cat who would have truly understood the enormity of his loss and the break in the psychic connection was the very cat he was grieving for. And so he stayed in his den for those six days, unable to think of anything except the great loneliness that overwhelmed him.

On the morning of the seventh day, Coricopat was curled up tightly in the pile of blankets that had once been Tantomile's, his own pile discarded on the other side of their den. Her scent was still on the blankets, and if he laid there, eyes closed, breathing it in, part of him could almost believe she was there by his side.

As he lay there, he let memories of his sister flood his mind. He remembered the last Jellicle Ball, sat in silence by her side, listening and feeling as Old Deuteronomy sang of the moments of happiness, understanding the cryptic words and remembering the way his fur pricked on his back as he and Tantomile exchanged a look. A look of mutual knowledge and intent, before joining paws and reaching out towards a young queen as she sang, coming to understand the moments of happiness herself for the very first time.

Any sort of happiness seemed beyond him now, he wasn't sure if he still understood that song, or even saw the point of it. He didn't see the point in anything right now. He'd long ago given up caring about the other Jellicles' reaction to his seclusion, just as he hadn't even considered returning to the human's home where he and his sister had resided when not in the Junkyard.

He heaved a ragged breath as he inhaled her scent again, his eyes were dry, he couldn't even cry anymore. He squeezed them shut again, forcing himself back into the memory.

"_Look Cori, she's beginning to realise._

"_She's got it already, can't you feel how much she's feeling the need to express it?"_

"_You think we should help her?"_

"_I believe we've got to."_

_Coricopat took Tantomile's paw tightly in his, feeling the energy and understanding coursing through them both, as well as a great peace. Underneath that, they could both feel the young queen's desire to share her newfound understanding. Coricopat watched his sister rise up slightly, offering a paw to the other queen. As Jemima nervously accepted it, they both sent her feelings of encouragement. Suddenly, she rose to her paws, the twins exchanged peaceful smiles as her pure voice rose on the night air._

"_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight,_

_Let your memory lead you, open up, enter in."_

"If you find there the meaning of what happiness is…"

Coricopat's head snapped up sharply, had that just been in his imagination? He cocked his head to one side, listening intently.

"Then a new life will begin."

No, there was definitely someone singing nearby.

Shaken momentarily from his depression by pure surprise at the parallel between his memory and reality, Coricopat used his telepathy to sense for a nearby presence. Sure enough there was a cat very near his den. He stuck his head out to look.

"Sunlight through the trees in summer, endless masquerading…"

Jemima was sat a few meters from Coricopat's den, singing quietly to herself. She was unaware that she had been overheard, and in fact, was partially oblivious to the world around her, the singing almost absent minded as she was lost in contemplation of her own third name.

His intuition telling him that she was unaware of his presence, Coricopat slipped quietly from his den and moved closer to Jemima. Part of him was being drawn by the sound of her voice because it connected with his memories of Tantomile, whilst the other part was natural feline curiosity.

He sat down a few paces away, listening to her singing and still half lost in recollections of his sister. Unconsciously he watched Jemima, looking at her, but focusing still in his mind's eye, unaware of what he was seeing in reality. Then she moved slightly, stretching and shifting her position, though she was still lost in contemplation and the quiet singing never even wavered. However, this movement was enough to catch Coricopat's attention. He stopped thinking of Tantomile and found himself studying the young queen before him.

Her markings were a sort of tortoiseshell, quite dark in places, making a striking contrast to the milky white bib that ran the length of her chest and stomach. The fur on her head was slightly tufted, with streaks of a reddish brown standing out particularly from the other colours. One ear twitched slightly as she sat there still quietly singing, her voice unaffected and almost pure in its sound. There was a vague smile on her face, Coricopat noticed, and an intensity in her grey-blue eyes, despite her meditative state. He also noticed how large her eyes were, giving her face a kind of innocence. She wasn't what you'd call devastatingly attractive, he thought, but she was pretty in her own understated way. There was just something about her which caught his interest, managing to continue to capture his gaze. He didn't even notice when she stopped singing.

Jemima shook her head and yawned, thoughts slipping back into the real world, her moment of contemplation over for the day. She stayed where she was for the moment, her eyes following the path of a small winged insect, which had just entered her field of vision. Her body tensed ever so slightly as she watched it fly in a circle and settle on the ground in front of her. She watched it for a moment more, her gaze becoming more intent, then she sprung, front paws out as she batted at the insect. It flew up swiftly, missing her paws by millimetres and she swung around playfully to bat at it again.

Jemima stopped in her tracks as her gaze met a pair of dark brown eyes, watching her fixedly. She took a step backwards, momentarily startled, her own eyes widening in shock and fear as she took in the tom before her. A slim cat to begin with, Coricopat had grown painfully thin, having not eaten anything since first hearing of his sister's death. On top of this, his fur was dull and matted in places, since he had given up bothering to groom himself. But it was his face that startled Jemima the most; it had become gaunt and drawn, and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes, which were red rimmed from the tears he had shed, sometimes for hours at a time. Those dark brown eyes were not the same as they had been when there had been two pairs of them meeting hers. There was a sorrow behind them now, and something else in the way he was looking at her, a sort of desperation.

She put a paw to her mouth, stifling a small gasp at Coricopat's appearance. He stiffened and flinched as she did so, suddenly aware of how he had been staring at her and the fact that she was now conscious of his presence.

At seeing the tom's reaction, Jemima calmed a little, realising that he was just as taken aback as she was. She looked at him again, not meeting his eyes, but casting her own over his features, taking in again his dishevelled appearance.

"Coricopat, I… What happened to you?" she stuttered, still aghast at his condition, she paused, she knew of course, about Tantomile, the whole tribe knew. "I, I'm sorry," she added quickly, realising that he might not have appreciated her question, "I just, well… did you want something?"

Coricopat looked at Jemima as she spoke, taking in her question slowly. No, he didn't want anything, but then what was he doing here? He honestly didn't know.

"No," he began, his voice cracking from under use, "no, it's nothing, I'm sorry." He turned away from her swiftly, heading back towards his den.

"Coricopat, wait." Jemima was surprised at herself, but there had been something in the tom's eyes, part of that desperate look was compelling her to call him back.

Coricopat stopped short at the sound of her voice, but didn't turn around, instead shifting uncomfortably on his paws, what could she possibly want?

Jemima took Coricopat's pause in leaving as the best invitation she was going to get to continue what she had started, although a big part of her was wondering why she was doing this. All the same, she took a few steps forward and came level with the tom. "You must have come for something," she said quietly "are… are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

Coricopat was surprised at her soft words, part of him, the part that was still functioning properly, considered how perceptive she was for her age. The rest just tried to figure out a response.

"No, not really…" he shook his head as he trailed off, not entirely convinced by his own words. He tried again, "No, it was just…" he stopped again, unsure of how to explain. Tantomile had always been the one of them who was better around other cats, on his own he often felt socially awkward and uncomfortable. Only really settled around those he had known for a long time, usually mutual friends of both of them, friendships that had been forged with her at his side. In that moment he felt the extremity of his loss once again, fresh tears pricking his eyes and slipping out, no matter how rapidly he tried to blink. He sat down, one paw over his face, shoulders shaking as the grief took hold of him again.

Jemima stared at Coricopat for a moment, unsure of what she should do next. She wanted badly to offer him some sort of comfort, but didn't know how to go about it. In the end, she succumbed to her natural instincts and did the same thing she'd do to support anyone in that state. No longer bothering about the awkwardness of the situation, she padded softly over to Coricopat and gently rubbed her head against his.

Coricopat was surprised by the gesture, but even as he felt Jemima's headrub, he began to respond to it, realising just how much he had needed the contact. Somehow, her daring to do that had broken into the bubble of grief and loneliness he had created around himself since Tantomile's death.

Jemima was equally surprised when she felt the wet fur on Coricopat's face brush against her own, and as they pulled apart, even more surprised to find his eyes meet hers again. They still held that look of sorrow, but a little of the desperation seemed to have gone, somewhere behind there he appeared calmer.

"Jemima," Coricopat began, "would you mind letting me talk to you for a bit?"

Part of him knew it was unfair to burden her with his troubles, but at the same time, she was the first cat he felt he _could_ talk to and he badly needed to explain the way he was feeling to someone.

A little taken aback by the tom's request, Jemima nodded slowly. After all, she had asked him if there was anything she could do to help.

Coricopat sat up properly, rubbing the back of his paw across his eyes to wipe off the last of the tears. He curled his tail around himself and glanced over at Jemima, who had sat down across from him. The problem was, now he had someone to talk to, he had no idea how to go about explaining his feelings.

He glanced in the opposite direction instead, shuffling his paws on the ground as he struggled with the words. As he did so, he caught his own reflection in the base of an old metal saucepan. The image was distorted somewhat, but he was still able to see what had become of his appearance. The sight made him shiver, he knew he hadn't been looking after himself, but he hadn't realised that he looked this unkempt. No wonder he had startled Jemima when she first turned around, he was barely recognisable as himself. Still, he supposed, in some ways that had been the idea. He hadn't really wanted to be himself, not without Tantomile.

Coricopat realised that Jemima was waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry," he began, "I don't really know where to start, I just know I have to talk to somebody."

"It's ok," Jemima said quietly, "you know if it's too hard to explain to me, I could always find someone else for you, Munkustrap's just over…"

"No." Coricopat cut her off quickly, he knew he couldn't talk to anyone else about this, it didn't matter that Munkustrap had been one of his closest friends, the idea of attempting to explain how he was feeling to the tall silver tabby made him extremely uncomfortable, he didn't know why Jemima seemed to be the one to talk to, he just knew it had to be her.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I just don't think I can face Munkus right now, or anyone else for that matter. I don't know why I can talk to you, you just seem like maybe you'd understand."

Jemima gave Coricopat a small smile, feeling a little touched that he'd said that.

"I'll try." she said softly.

Despite everything, Coricopat found the corners of his mouth twitch slightly in response to her smile. He met her eyes again,

"I couldn't ask for more, thank you."

Jemima just nodded and waited for Coricopat to continue, figuring he would need some time.

Coricopat looked down at his paws before he began talking, "I suppose my appearance is as good a place to start as any. I, I've uh… not been out of my den in a while, I'm not even sure how long precisely, it just hurt too much."

"Six days." Jemima said faintly, "I, er, heard Munkustrap say something about it to Demeter yesterday. He said you'd not been out at all, even to eat."

Coricopat shuffled his paws again, "I… I suppose I haven't," he admitted, "it was just… well, easier that way. I didn't want to think about anything, I still don't. I just feel so lonely without her, no one will ever understand how close we were, there's just no way to explain it. I don't think I see the point of going on without her, she's more to me than just a sister, we're like two halves of the same whole."

He paused, looking Jemima full in the face, trying to see if she understood what he was saying, what he so badly needed her to understand.

Jemima nodded slowly, "I think I at least know what you mean, though I can't pretend relate to it. I remember how close you two felt when you helped me at the ball."

Coricopat nodded back, feeling he could go on,

"It's just like, I've never needed anyone but her, as long as she was by my side we could do anything. In some ways we weren't as similar as everyone thought, she was more sociable than me, much better around other cats, I'm sure she'd have coped so much better than me if I'd gone in her place. That's why I feel so empty now, she was everything to me, I was only any good around others with her around. I didn't really need them, not when she was there, I didn't need anyone else, now she's gone, forever."

He paused, amazed that he was able to say all of this to her so calmly, he was feeling better and he'd not even touched on so many of the things that added to his loneliness. Though there was still a hint of desperation in his voice when he spoke the last few words, betraying the way he was feeling much better than anything he could express vocally.

Jemima's eyes were shining by the time Coricopat had finished, she couldn't fully understand what he was telling her, but she could sense the enormity of what Tantomile's death meant to him. She blinked rapidly to try and hide her tears, remembering how she had felt during the Jellicle Ball last year when the two of them together had encouraged her to express the moments of happiness, she remembered the sense of peace and reassurance that had radiated from the pair in that moment, and imagined the loss of it. Looking at Coricopat she could begin to see just why he was feeling so alone. It was worse, in some ways, than Grizabella's loneliness, that had been tragic because no one around had cared for her, but the tragedy of Coricopat's situation was that plenty of cats would gladly offer him compassion, but none of it would be worth anything to him without Tantomile.

"Oh Coricopat." was all Jemima could manage to say, looking at him with her tears now falling unabashed, she'd never known grief could affect someone like that.

Coricopat's own eyes began to glisten with tears, now he'd actually brought his feelings out into the open, it felt somehow ok to cry again. He leant over to Jemima, mimicking her earlier movements by engaging her in a headrub, hoping it would offer her the same comfort, he hadn't meant to upset her.

"Its ok," Jemima said, her voice barely more than a whisper "I'm ok, I just can't believe what you're going through."

Coricopat shook his head, "Neither can I, it still doesn't seem quite real. In the brief moments I sleep I wake up thinking she's there beside me, and then I remember she's not. I've even found myself calling for her, that's when its worst, when I wait for the response I know isn't going to come."

"I wish I could be more help to you."

"You have already, I think I need to be alone right now, think about a few things properly, but thank you."

Jemima gave him another small smile, "That's ok," she paused for a moment "if you need to talk again, come see me anytime, my den's over in the bottom drawer of that big pine chest, and if I'm not there, my human lives on the corner of George Street."

Coricopat simply nodded, he knew he had to sort his head out and was finding it difficult to do anything else right now.

Jemima bit her lip, wondering if she'd been a bit too forward.

Seeing this, Coricopat managed to add a word of thanks before turning back towards his den.

Feeling better, Jemima watched him leave before finally padding off herself, it was getting late in the morning and her human would expect her back for lunch.


	4. Contemplation

**Chapter Four: Contemplation**

Later that day, Coricopat lay in his den once more, still curled up on Tantomile's old blankets and thinking about his earlier encounter with Jemima. For some reason, just telling her a little of how he was feeling allowed him to think about his own emotions rationally. Previously he had been too overcome by what he was feeling to consider just what it meant.

As rationally as he could, Coricopat considered the facts, at the end of the day, Tantomile was dead, no amount of misery on his part would bring her back. On the other paw, this didn't mean that the loss of her stopped hurting, it still felt very much as if half of himself had died with her, and there was no way of rebuilding this, like her, it was gone forever. Knowing this didn't make Coricopat feel any better, he was still unsure of the point of going on without his sister. He had never imagined the future without her before, now he had to, it was like looking into an empty void. If he had to live without that presence at his side, did he really want to live at all? Especially when no one around could understand how he was feeling.

But was this true? Somewhere a thought struck him; Jemima had seemed to come close to understanding. Ok so she couldn't actually relate to it, but then he wouldn't wish these feelings on anyone. He'd give anything to stop feeling them himself, and somehow, her presence had made him feel a little better. That small piece of affection, that decision not to give up on him, but to persist and ask what she could do, somehow, that had made all the difference. Just for a moment, it had shown him that perhaps there could still be more, maybe nothing that could bring his old life back, but enough to make this new one bearable.

Besides, being around Jemima had somehow reminded him of Tantomile, but in a way that was somehow less painful. A link, through that one specific memory of the ball, if nothing else, and feeling that link made him feel closer to her.

Jemima had also considered what had happened with Coricopat, and truth be told, she was partly unsure what to make of it. She was glad that she had appeared to have helped him somewhat, but out of the context of their encounter she was struggling to work out what it was that had compelled her to call him back and let him talk. The more she thought about it, the stranger the situation seemed, after all, she barely knew Coricopat. Previously she had only exchanged words with either him or Tantomile (more often both) on a few occasions. That night at the ball when they had helped her, they'd said very little about it afterwards, simply that it needed to be done. She'd never even truly formed an opinion as to whether she liked them. But then, with the exception of a few cats, they'd mostly kept themselves to themselves.

Having said that, when she considered some of the things that Coricopat had said, she supposed it made sense, they'd only really needed each other; certainly Tantomile appeared to have been all Coricopat ever needed.

So why her? She didn't know. Still, she supposed it probably wasn't worth worrying too much about, she didn't really expect it to come to anything. She'd never had much experience of death, perhaps help for those grieving often came from unexpected sources. Perhaps it was simply because she wasn't as emotionally involved in the situation as any of the cats he would consider friends.

This made her wonder if she should tell anyone about it, perhaps she should speak to Munkustrap? He had certainly seemed worried about Coricopat when she had overheard him talking to Demeter. Then again, she remembered the way the tom had clammed up when she'd suggested talking to Munkustrap about it, perhaps she should just let it lie for now. Their talk would affect Coricopat in the same way regardless of who knew, after all, it would either help him or it wouldn't.

No, better just to get on with things and not worry about it.

Therefore, when Coricopat showed up at her den the next day, it was completely unexpected.


	5. Ultimatum

**Chapter Five: Ultimatum**

"Jemima, can I talk to you?"

Coricopat's voice held that note of desperation in it again, it seemed that her answer meant everything to him, how could she possibly say no?

"Sure, if you need to, though I don't know how much help I'll be."

"You helped me last time, though I'm sorry to ask you again." He paused, he really was sorry to ask her again, especially given what he wanted to discuss.

"It's ok, I was a little surprised to see you again, but I don't mind."

Coricopat sat down and curled his tail about himself for comfort, wondering how you began a conversation like this, part of him terrified that he was even contemplating it.

"I went back to my den yesterday and really thought about things, things that I was feeling before, but was too wrapped up in feeling them to truly understand what they meant for me." He looked down, "Now I think I know what they might mean for me."

Jemima looked hesitantly at Coricopat, wondering what he meant.

"Without Tantomile my life can never be the way it was again, and what I've found myself asking is if I want to live the rest of it without her."

He paused, swallowing down the lump in his throat and ignoring Jemima's barely audible gasp.

"Right now I think I'd rather end it, I just don't see what's left for me without her."

This time Jemima really did gasp, panic crept swiftly into her features, and her eyes grew wide in fear. The tom sitting in front of her had as good as said that he wanted to kill himself. She wanted to tell someone, stop him from doing it, but for a moment she couldn't bring herself to move, what if it wasn't safe to leave him alone? But after a moment, the desperate look in the tom's eyes galvanised her into action.

Jemima got swiftly to her paws, getting up and calling out as loud as she could

"Munkustrap!"

She knew the silver tabby was likely to be nearby, either out on patrol, which meant he would come by this way quite often, or in his den which was also quite near hers. She made to head swiftly towards it, just in case he was there, calling out again as she did so.

"Munkustra…"

She caught her breath sharply as a paw was clapped over her mouth and her own were grabbed to prevent her from running further. She swung around frantically and found her eyes meeting Coricopat's again, but instead of angry, they just held a pleading look. Caught in his gaze, she stopped struggling. Slowly, when he was sure she was calm, he released her and took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry," he said, glancing at her to see that she didn't run off again, "I didn't mean to be so rough, it was just the only way to stop you."

Jemima just looked at him, still too afraid to speak

"Please," he said quietly, his voice not much more than a whisper, "please Jemima, I'm not going to hurt you, but don't call Munkustrap, please don't, it wont help anything."

Jemima took a few steps backwards but didn't call out again, stopping when she was a comfortable distance away from Coricopat, her lip trembled.

"I, I wish I could help you, but I don't know how, you've got to let me get him for you, he might be able to."

Coricopat shook his head, "Wait," he said softly, "I didn't get chance to finish."

Jemima paused, "What did you want to say?"

"I'm not going to end it Jemima, I won't deny that's what I feel like doing. I'm having trouble seeing what there is left for me, Tanta was my whole life. But maybe that's why I've got to carry on, I'm sure she wouldn't have given up so easily. Besides," he added shyly, "you seem to understand me, part of what makes things so unbearable is knowing that no-one understands, even when they try. But there's something about you, something perhaps that's connected with the psychic world, whatever it is, it's helping you to understand. Jemima, I hate asking you for help, you've got your own life to live, but I just feel as if you're the only one who can help me through this."

Coricopat swallowed, that was it, he'd put his cards on the table, it was make or break time, everything rested on Jemima's response.

For a long while, Jemima said nothing, there were a lot of emotions running through her head at the moment. Part of her felt a great pity for the tom before her, she also still held that fear of what he might do to himself, at the same time, she was also touched by the fact that he believed she could help him and couldn't help but feel a little pride in what he'd said about her 'psychic connection'.

He had basically told her she was the only one who could keep him alive, unwittingly he would be putting his own death on her conscience if she turned him down. She didn't know what else to do, so she said yes.

"I'll do my best."

Elsewhere in the junkyard, Munkustrap had been on patrol when he was sure he'd heard someone call his name. He shook his head and listened, flicking an ear in the direction the sound had come from. After a moment he heard it again, without a second thought he began to hurry towards it, keeping his ears alert for the call to be repeated once more.

He was surprised when the shout didn't sound again, and slowed, wondering if everything was alright after all. Though he knew there could be other reasons for the call to cut off. Still, there was no sense in overreacting, but he decided he ought to at least see what was going on. The silver tabby slowed to a walk, but continued to head in the same direction.

A smile broke Coricopat's face for the first time since Tantomile's death,

"That's all I can ask, thank you."

He moved closer to Jemima, engaging her in another headrub, she returned it, a wave of relief washing over her that for now he was safe, conveniently hiding the realization that she had possibly just become his sole reason for living and the pressures that would undoubtedly come with this role.

Had Coricopat been in any normal state, he would never have put Jemima in this position, but right now he saw her as the only flicker of light at the end of a very long tunnel, he was trying to live on for his sister, and she was his only hope of doing so.

A second later, Coricopat looked up sharply as he sensed the approach of another cat.

He saw Munkustrap padding over from between two piles of junk and glanced swiftly back at Jemima, who shook her head. For a moment he thought about leaving, but somewhere inside he knew he'd have to talk to Munkustrap again, it may as well be now. He glanced at Jemima again, giving her a worried look, she moved closer to him.

"I'm here if you need me." She said quietly.

As he got closer and saw who was there, Munkustrap stopped dead in his tracks, doing his best to stifle a gasp. The initial shock was just seeing Coricopat out of his den, and the rest was at the tomcat's condition, which had not improved since the day before. Recovering himself a little, Munkustrap hurried over.

"Cori," he said gently, unable to hide the worry in his voice, "you look terrible." It was blunt, he knew, but maybe it was time Coricopat snapped out of it, this was the first time Munkustrap had seen him out of his den in nearly seven days and he couldn't deny he was shocked by the way he looked. Besides, he knew Coricopat didn't like deception, he could usually sense it, and sometimes it was just better to be honest, even if the truth could hurt.

Coricopat's expression darkened briefly, he still felt angry at the silver tabby without really knowing why, it was probably a subconscious thing since Munkustrap was a close enough friend to take out his bitter feelings on without risk of losing him. But after a moment the dark look dissipated and was replaced by one of tiredness.

Coricopat nodded slowly "I suppose I do," he sighed, glancing down at his untidy fur "Tant would hate to know the state I've got myself into." His voice wavered at the mention of her name again, but he kept a hold on himself.

Jemima laid a paw on his shoulder, "I think she'd have understood why though."

Munkustrap was surprised at Jemima's response but he gave her a look of encouragement, if she was helping Coricopat then he wasn't about to deter her. What surprised him more was Coricopat's response, the unkempt tom gave Jemima a brief smile, though Munkustrap could see his eyes were glistening again. "Thanks," Coricopat said to her, managing to stop the tears from falling "even so, perhaps it's time I started looking after myself again."

There was resolution in Coricopat's tone as he said this, he ignored the fact that he was still hurting inside, instead squashing those feelings down, he could do this, and Jemima was there to help him.

A look of relief washed over Munkustrap's face, openly glad to see that his friend seemed to have turned a corner "I think it's high time," he said with a smile, "anything I can do to help?"

Coricopat shook his head, but managed to return the smile all the same. "Thanks but I think I can manage." He felt Jemima squeeze his shoulder as he said that, and was already wondering what he would do without her.

"Ok," Munkustrap nodded, "but if there's ever anything-"

"I know where to find you." Coricopat finished, "I appreciate it Munk, I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do."

The silver tabby nodded again, "I know, just take care of yourself Cori, better than you have been, I mean."

"I'm going to try."

"That's all I needed to hear." Munkustrap smiled warmly at his old friend, holding out a paw, Coricopat touched it lightly with his own and nodded back. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Munkustrap answered as he turned to leave, his own heart feeling lighter for the welfare of his friend.

Coricopat watched the silver tabby leave, then he turned to Jemima, rubbing heads with her. "And thank you, thank you for being there."

Jemima smiled as she returned the headrub, blushing slightly "Well I said I would be."

"Well thank you all the same, it still means a lot." Coricopat glanced down at himself again, "I think I've got some sorting out to do."


	6. Some Friendly Advice

**Chapter Six: Some Friendly Advice**

"You said you'd do what?"

"I said I'd help him, Vic, he's got no one else."

"Of course he has, what about Munkustrap, or Cassandra? Heaviside, what about Misto? Even my brother knows him better than you do!"

"I know he's got other friends, but I don't think it's about that. He said I understood something they didn't, maybe not knowing each other so well makes it easier to talk?"

"Maybe, but I still think it's weird. He's so much older than you for a start."

"What's age got to do with it?"

"Everything, you're too young for him Jem."

"You make it sound as if we're in a relationship, I'm just helping him out is all. I know I'm maybe an odd choice for that, after all, what do I know? But he told me yesterday that before Tantomile died he used to believe there was a reason for everything."

"Well?"

"Well maybe there is, maybe I'm meant to help him, Vic. Maybe it's part of some bigger plan or something."

"And maybe you've got your head in the clouds Jemi."

"Cori thinks I've got a psychic connection, so maybe it's not all air."

"And maybe he's just looking for a substitute for Tantomile, did that thought ever enter your head?"

"Don't be silly Vic, he knows I'm not her."

"For your sake I hope so Jem. Just be careful ok, don't go getting carried away."

"Thanks, but I know what I'm doing."


	7. A New Connection

**Chapter Seven: A New Connection**

The next time Munkustrap saw Coricopat, he was looking much better. His fur was tidy and groomed again and though he would always be a lean cat, he didn't look half starved anymore. Best of all, he was out and about in the junkyard once more.

Today the dark tom was lying in the sunlight on the roof of the old car, Jemima by his side; the two were deep in conversation. There was still somewhat of a haunted look about him, Munkustrap noticed, but he supposed that came with the grief, at any rate, Coricopat had lost that desperate expression, which was definitely an improvement.

It had been another five days since, with Jemima's help, Coricopat had made the decision to start living again, and in those five days, things had improved a lot. He was still, by nature a quiet tom, but he would talk again, to some degree, to his friends, and with Jemima, he found he had the ability to sit and converse for hours at a time, something that had been a rarity even before Tantomile's death.

He felt a connection with the young queen, something Coricopat still hadn't managed to work out for himself, but he could relax around her and talk freely. In some ways, this reminded him of what he'd had with Tantomile, it wasn't that instant understanding, he had to work to explain things, but it came close. Having that rapport with Jemima seemed to fill some of the void his sister's death had left him with at any rate, though somewhere inside, there was that nagging little thought that he would always feel incomplete. But this, like many of his emotions, he pushed aside, he wanted to feel better and when he tried, he sometimes even found small enjoyment in this new life.

Jemima was finding she enjoyed Coricopat's company too, he would talk to her about things that she never got to discuss with anyone else. He didn't seem to mind taking the time to explain things, or discuss them in depth. At length he would explain to her about telepathy and the psychic world, even touching sometimes on magic. It was a topic that interested Jemima, she was sensitive to the world around her and he had told her she had a good sense of intuition and emotion, suggesting again that she might have her own psychic connection. Being told this only fed Jemima's desire to learn more, and it excited her too, perhaps one day she would be able to communicate telepathically with Coricopat herself.

Over the next few weeks, Jemima began to spend more and more time in Coricopat's company, she knew having her around made him happy and she was always interested to hear what he had to say. Besides, he really did seem to be improving, when they'd first started spending time together, he'd often talk about Tantomile, now he was mentioning his sister less and less, which she thought must mean he was beginning to get better.

"Tanta?"

"What about her, Cori?"

Coricopat shook his head, getting up from where he had been lying on an abandoned mattress and turning to face the queen lying next to him, seeming almost to refocus.

"Sorry, I meant you, Jem."

Jemima nodded, it was only natural after all, and they continued with their conversation.


	8. Company Missed

**Chapter Eight: Company Missed**

"C'mon Jemi, one day won't hurt."

"Yeah, come on, we've not seen you properly for ages. You just sit there and talk to Coricopat."

"Not _all_ the time, I still do other things."

"Jem, Cettie's right, you've not hung out with us for ages."

"I know I've been a bit busy, but he needs me Vic, you guys can still have fun without me."

"Well maybe we need you too, you're still our friend Jem." Victoria paused, "Unless you think you're suddenly too aloof for us?"

"Of course not Vicki, don't be silly."

"Well I just wondered, you've started to act like him, it's disturbing."

"No I haven't."

"Then how come you never hang out with us any more, you've become as proud as he is."

"He's not proud, least not more than other toms, he's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know, he's just shy, he gets uncomfortable around other cats."

"Well that might be, but it doesn't mean you have to be like that too. You're not shy, don't let him make you like that."

"He doesn't, but when we're together I don't mind if he just wants it to be us, besides we get on well, when we talk there's not any need for anyone else."

"Heaviside, listen to her Cet, she'd infatuated."

"Vic, that's not what I meant."

"Then prove it, he can survive for a day without you, so let him. Come spend the day with us and show us that you can not think about him for a while."

"But I said I'd meet- Come on Vic, don't walk off, I'll come alright."

The white queen stopped and waited for Jemima to catch up, "That's better, I knew you couldn't abandon your best friends. So, what do you wanna do?"

"We could go see Tugger?"

"How did I know you'd say that Cettie, see Vic, now _that's_ infatuation."

"True, I guess you have a point."

Jemima laughed lightly, "Not really, I'm just psychic."

The silver tabby tom jumped lightly up onto the roof of the old car, "Hey," he greeted the dark tomcat lounging there "how're things?"

Coricopat didn't bother to look up, "Not too bad," he said carefully, "though I was meant to meet Jemi earlier and she didn't turn up, I hope she's alright."

Munkustrap settled himself next to Coricopat, "Jemima? She's fine, I saw her a few minutes ago with Etcetera and Victoria."

Coricopat nodded, "I suppose she forgot. Though it's not like her, still I suppose it's good for her to spend time with friends."

Munkustrap nodded back, "It is, and it's good for you to spend some time with yours too. We've not seen you so much recently, I was getting worried."

Coricopat gave a brief laugh, "I'm alright Munkus, and I'm looking after myself," he got up and padded around in a circle, displaying a sleek body and impeccably groomed fur to emphasise his point, "see."

Munkustrap laughed at the other tom's reaction, but when he spoke he was serious, "I'm not checking up on you Cori, we just don't see you as much any more, your company is missed you know."

"I suppose things have changed a little, but you didn't expect them to go on the same forever did you?"

It was something that had shocked Coricopat to the bone when Tantomile died, the realisation that things had changed, would inevitably change more and couldn't ever continue as they had done before. He'd just never really considered the possibility of change before, always assuming that his sister would be there with him. Somewhere, he was still angry with himself for thinking this, for taking that for granted. Now he tried not to take anything as a certainty, though he was still annoyed at himself for the little feeling of hurt when Jemima hadn't appeared that morning. True, she had said she would be there, but he reminded himself sharply that that was no reason for things not to change. That was what happened, and at least if you were expecting it, then it hurt less.

Taken aback slightly by the sudden slight bitterness that had slipped into Coricopat's tone, Munkustrap shook his head. "Well no, but I don't like to think of that as a reason to abandon my friends, we don't want to lose you Cori."

Coricopat shifted, suddenly feeling starkly uncomfortable in the presence of the silver tabby, hit by a little stab of the grief he'd been ignoring for some time. His fur bristled slightly, "Well some felines get lost," he said, in a voice that was only just short of a growl, "shit happens Munkustrap, no matter how much you try to believe otherwise."

The dark tom jumped down from the car, feeling a bit guilty for, but solidly ignoring the injured feeling he could sense from Munkustrap, he was feeling more bitter than he had in weeks. He disappeared swiftly in the direction of his den.

Munkustrap sighed as he watched Coricopat leave, he felt a little hurt, not so much at the tom's words, but because since Tantomile's death he was beginning to feel like he'd lost two friends.

Coricopat was frustrated, and at the same time, cross with himself for feeling that way, it was since Jemima had failed to turn up. He wasn't angry at her, but it had changed his plans for the day, made him feel unsettled and suddenly, very alone again. They spent a lot of time together these days, and all his life Coricopat had been used to constant company, being alone had left him feeling lost, and when he was that unfocussed it was harder to keep certain thoughts from his mind. He lay down dejectedly on the pile of blankets in his den, Tantomile's scent was faint now, but if he concentrated enough he could still smell it. For now, that would do, he needed to see Jemima, she would help him sort out this mess his emotions seemed to be rapidly becoming again, he knew she would. Until then, he'd just settle for moping, at least that way he wouldn't upset anyone else.

It was late in the evening when Coricopat woke up, sensing a familiar presence near his den. His dark mood evaporated as he heard Jemima's voice outside, "Cori, are you there?"

"I'm here, come in if you like."

Shyly Jemima entered the den, she'd not been inside before, despite her newfound friendship with Coricopat. Dens tended to stay fairly private. This one was somewhat dark inside, but as her eyes adjusted to the light, she spotted Coricopat curled up on a couple of fleecy blankets. He got to his paws as she approached, and greeted her with a brief headrub, which she returned.

"I'm sorry I didn't meet you today, I was going to tell you but I didn't get the chance, it was just that Vic and Cettie were complaining I'd not seen them for ages."

Coricopat gave her a smile, just glad that she was there now, "It's fine, I gather Munkustrap was thinking similar thoughts about me." he said ruefully, "Perhaps we are spending too much time together, I just seem to keep upsetting my friends at the moment, but I'd hate to keep you from yours."

"It's ok, to be honest they got on my nerves a little bit anyway, all Etcetera wanted to do was gaze at Tugger all day, its silly, even he was getting annoyed with it." She watched Coricopat curiously, wondering if he would reprimand her for moaning about her friends.

Coricopat's only reaction was to roll his eyes, he'd never been a big fan of the Rum Tum Tugger himself, probably because the maned tomcat was everything he wasn't. Not that he'd want that kind of attention anyway, he shuddered inwardly at the thought, but the tom's superficial nature just irritated him.

Jemima laughed, Coricopat was a breath of fresh air when it came to things like this. "I think I'd rather have spent the day with you."

Coricopat smiled, "It might sound weird, but I did miss you."

Jemima's smile grew, it felt good to know she had been missed, but then how come she didn't mind that she'd been missed by her other friends? '_Heaviside, Vic could be right…_'

She stiffened slightly, unsure what to say now.

Noticing this, Coricopat nuzzled her gently, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing. It's just nice to know I was missed is all," still, this didn't stop her from returning the nuzzle, and somewhere a small purr escaped, "I think I missed you too."


	9. A Bold Suggestion

**Chapter Nine: A Bold Suggestion**

Munkustrap trotted carefully along the narrow fence edge, keeping a reasonable pace despite the careful way he placed one paw in front of the other, striped tail waving with his walk to keep his balance.

"Morning Munkus, what can I do for you?" The slim dark tomcat, who had been sat a good three fence posts away, was on his paws and padding towards him.

Munkustrap shook his head, it didn't matter how long he'd known Coricopat, the way the other tom sensed his arrival still never failed to surprise him.

"How did you know it was you I was looking for?"

Coricopat gave him an enigmatic smile, "Lucky guess," he joked, "that and I'm the only one on lookout on this side of the junkyard."

Munkustrap grinned back, "You'll know just what I want you for as well I suppose?"

Coricopat shook his head, "If I'd known that I wouldn't have asked, I may be perceptive, but I'm no mind reader." He suddenly grinned again, "I can make another guess though, it wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this year's ball would it?"

Munkustrap gave Coricopat a baffled look, his 'guess' had been spot on, "I'm not even going to ask how you worked that one out."

Coricopat laughed lightly, "and the fact that you've been running around like a headless chicken for the last week trying to sort out all the arrangements would have nothing to do with it of course."

Munkustrap gave him a weak smile "It's that obvious?"

Coricopat shook his head, "Not as much as I just made out, you do a very good job of keeping up that calm façade and suggesting that everything's under control, I've just known you too long to be fooled by it, plus a little perception goes a long way."

Munkustrap had to laugh at that, "You'll know which part of the ball I want to discuss with you then?"

This time Coricopat shook his head, "I have no idea, but rather than teasing you anymore I'll let you tell me, no doubt it's one of the many things you want to tick of that lengthy 'to do' list in your head before the morning's out."

Munkustrap chuckled but nodded, "It's about this year's mating dance."

Coricopat nodded back, "What about it?"

"Well, uh, if the two of you were interested, Jemima's of age to take a mate now."

Coricopat looked a little taken aback, "If I'm honest" he said after a moment, "it never really crossed my mind. She didn't say anything to you did she?"

Munkustrap shook his head, "No, I've not spoken to her about it yet, it was just an idea, I suppose it seemed natural. You two have been together for a good few months now, she's the right age, and if I'm honest, the other kits the right age don't seem to know what they want yet. I suppose its just the way this works most years, there always seems to be a pair who seem right for it. This year it might be you two." He paused for a moment before adding, "There's no obligation though, only if the pair of you feel you're ready, it's something worth thinking about, but the choice is yours."

Coricopat nodded slowly, he and Jemima had been together for the past three months and with her by his side, the former twin had blossomed. He'd become a lot more positive and really started living again, revelling in Jemima's company and once more being an active member of the tribe. But still, becoming her mate was a big step, especially in front of the tribe, given that some of the older cats seemed to disapprove (although not openly) of their relationship. At twenty two (in cat years), he was a good few years older than Jemima, who had just turned sixteen, in some cats' eyes that was too much of an age gap. Then again, he thought, with the way he felt around her, and if she felt the same, others' opinions shouldn't really matter. Besides, none of the cats he really cared about seemed to mind, and neither had Jemima's friends, though they had teased her about being right for a while.

Finally he said "I'll talk to her about it, let you know if we're interested, is that alright."

Munkustrap smiled, "Of course, and there's no rush, don't feel you have to."

Coricopat smiled, "I'd like to, I think… I just need to see if she'd consent, if she feels the same." He glanced in the direction he knew Jemima to be in, somewhere on the opposite side of the junkyard, mousing with Electra.

Munkustrap nodded, seeing the look "Take as long as you need before giving me an answer, but if you wanted to go now, I can take over your watch. I could do with the rest from organising."

Coricopat gave him another smile, "If you're sure then I might just do that."

Munkustrap laughed, "It's fine, get yourself gone already."

"Thanks Munk."

The silver tabby smiled, "No problem." He watched Coricopat jump lightly down from the fence and pad off across the junkyard. He hoped he'd made the right suggestion, he knew as well as Coricopat did, that not everyone approved of the relationship, but the other tom really did seem happy with Jemima, as did she. Surely it wasn't hurting anyone?


	10. Hope Raised and Lost

**Chapter Ten: Hope Raised and Lost**

"Are you ok Leccie, you've been really quiet this morning?"

Electra looked up from the mouse she was teasing and nodded, preventing it from running away by pinning its tail under her paw.

"I'm good Jem," she gave her friend a bright smile, "really good. I've just been thinking about some stuff, good stuff." the suppressed excitement in her tone was begging Jemima to ask what, so she did.

"What kind of stuff?"

The rust coloured queen ducked her head slightly, bending to hide the blush that was creeping under her fur in the guise of biting the head rather savagely off her dinner. "Well…" she began chewing her food slowly as she worked out how to say what she was bursting to tell someone, despite her obvious embarrassment. She swallowed "You're gonna laugh at me."

"I won't, I promise." Jemima started on her own mouse, taking a dainty bite and chewing carefully as she studied her friend, "You know you're dying to tell me anyway, it's written all over your face."

Electra licked her lips nervously, "Well, maybe a little." She paused, then said quickly "I asked Carby to be my mate."

Jemima smiled, "That's brilliant Lec, you two are good together." She stopped, checking Electra's expression hadn't changed from the wide grin that had split her face once she'd finally spat it out. "I take it he said yes?"

Electra nodded, still grinning madly, her dinner forgotten.

Jemima squealed, dropping her own food and pulling her best friend into a hug. "I'm really happy for you both. That's fantastic news."

Electra nodded, hugging back, still beaming. She and Carbucketty had been together for just over a year and a half now, and it was clear to all their friends that the pair could have been made for each other.

"Are you two going to make it official at the ball this year?" Jemima asked as she pulled away.

Electra nodded again, the excitement clear in her tone as she replied "We'd like to, though we've not spoken to Munkustrap yet. We're supposed to be asking him this afternoon, which is why I wanted to tell you first, you don't think we're being completely crazy do you?"

Laughing, Jemima shook her head "Don't be daft, you two are perfect for each other, anyone can see that."

Electra smiled again, "I just hope Munkus thinks so, with the exception of you and the rest of our little group, no one really knows about our relationship. Not that we've gone out of our way to keep it quiet," she added, "we just never really felt the need to publicise it. I think half the older members of the tribe think I still only have eyes for Tugger, which means they're _really_ not paying that much attention. Even Cettie, whilst she still adores Tug and isn't likely to drop her infatuation anytime soon, admitted to me the other day that she also has a bit of a thing for Bill Bailey. It just goes to show that we're all changing."

Jemima nodded, "You've got a point, the thing is, they all still think of us as kittens, they don't realise, or don't want to, that we're all growing up."

Electra bit her lip, "You don't think they'll say no do you?"

"I don't think so, it just might come as a bit of a surprise to them is all. Besides, if you remind them that you've both been of age for nearly four months now, they can't really say no to that, not once they realise how long the two of you have been together." Jemima explained reassuringly, "After all," she added "you've been together a pretty long time, it's not as if it would be like if say, me and Cori suddenly decided to become mates."

"That's true," Electra's expression brightened, "I guess we'll just have to see what Munkustrap says." She paused, "You wouldn't go there with Cori then?"

Jemima wrinkled her nose slightly, "I don't think so, I mean, if we stayed together, certainly not for a very long time. I just wouldn't feel ready to do that stuff with him, we've never done anything more than just kiss, and even that just seems to feel like a kind of extension of what we have at the moment. I know 'officially' we're dating, but in some ways I suppose I just see it as more like a really deep friendship. That's how it feels to me anyway, I'd like to think he sees it in the same way."

Electra nodded, "I'm sure he does, I mean, back before Tantomile died I could never imagine either of them being in a relationship, they just always seemed like they didn't need anyone else."

Jemima nodded back, "They were really close, closer than anyone really knew, I think, from the way he used to talk about her. Though he seems to do that a lot less these days, I think he's kind of recovering now, and I'd like to think that's something I've maybe helped with." She sighed, "I'm glad you understand Lec, Vic thinks it's weird that I think of him the way I do, she says its creepy and if I don't plan on going any further with him then I ought to end it. But I don't see what harm it does, I'm happy enough with him right now, and I know it makes him happy. Ok, there might come a time when I want to be with someone else, someone I see in a different way, but until then it can't hurt to carry on like this, not when I know I'm helping him."

Electra nodded, "I guess." Though a slight frown formed momentarily on her face, but before she could say any more, it was replaced quickly with another bright smile as a brown and white patched tom bounded up to them.

Electra and Carbucketty greeted each other with an affectionate nuzzle and Electra grinned at her boyfriend, "You ready to go find Munkus?"

Carbucketty's grin matched hers, as he nodded a quick hello to Jemima, "I know where he is already, Coricopat told me." He turned to Jemima, "He was just over there Jem," he pointed to a spot not ten feet from where the two queens had been sat, "I think he was waiting for you."

Electra grabbed Carbucketty's paw and got to her feet, "C'mon then, what are we waiting for? See you later Jem."

Jemima nodded distractedly, "See you." But Electra had already turned excitedly back to Carbucketty, "You nervous."

He nodded, "And then some, but I want to do this. Bye Jemi"

Together, the pair of young cats bounded quickly off, leaving Jemima alone.

As soon as they'd gone, she got to her paws and hurried around a pile of tyres to the spot Carbucketty had mentioned.

"Cori?"

His scent was lingering, and there were paw prints in the dust, but the dark tom had already disappeared.

* * *

_Just a quick note to say a huge thank you to those people who have reviewed so far, the fic's kind of winding up from this point, as there's only four chapters left after this. They'll probably be go up fairly close together because its the way they work, but as always, reviews and concrit are much apreciated. So for my lovely reviewers, keep reviewing and those of you who have read but not reviewed, I'd love to hear what you have to say about it._

_Secondly, just because I'm cheeky, for anyone interested in roleplaying, I've just opened up my brand new rp, Practical Cats for character apps. It's a Cats role play with a bit of a difference, since its set around the human cast and crew of a fictional production of Cats, and what they get up to offstage. But if you think it sounds like your cup of tea, come and check it out, since it could really use more members. There's a link in my profile._


	11. Realisation

**Chapter Eleven: Realisation**

It was dark in the den, and the dark patterned tomcat who occupied it was barely visible in the gloom, even to feline eyes. One would even be forgiven for thinking the den was empty, it had been made for two cats, a comfortable space for a pair to share without being too intimate. Coricopat alone, curled up tightly in a far corner, barely filled any of the space at all.

He was sleeping now, a slight rising and falling of his side indicating this, but earlier he had shaken with sorrow, anger and bitterness, the delicate fur on his face soaked through with his tears.

Coricopat's anger was not so much directed at Jemima as one might expect; part of him was upset with her, of course, he was bitterly hurt that she had been stringing him along, even though her intention in doing this had never been bad. However, the one he was most angry at was himself, once again, he had allowed himself to think that things had become solid in his life again, that he could rely on Jemima and even that maybe, just maybe, she might've loved him.

Now it was all too clear to him that she didn't see him in that way and never had, but it wasn't this that pained him as much as the realisation that he had come to rely on her. With Tantomile, they had both relied on each other, each drawing strength and comfort from the presence of their twin whenever they needed it, and able to offer the same support and understanding back in return. It was the loss of this that had especially hit Coricopat upon Tantomile's death, because he had just lost that support exactly when he needed it the most. As a result he had unconsciously looked elsewhere for someone to be there for him. He had found Jemima, and, as he now began to realise, had pushed upon her the full weight of the need for support as Tantomile had carried.

This need was greater of that than any other cat, simply because Tantomile had been such a part of him that they had shared with each other every emotion, be it fear, joy, triumph, failure, worry or interest, no matter how big or small. But where Tantomile had been able to bare this easily, since she received the same support right back from him, it was far too much to expect Jemima to cope with. The twins had looked after and relied upon each other since they were tiny kittens, Jemima was only just out of kittenhood herself, and even if she had been mature for her years, there was no way she could replicate that instant understanding and knowledge of each other's needs the twins had achieved from their psychic connection. No cat on earth could fill the void that Tantomile's death had left behind.

Coricopat had to acknowledge that somewhere deep down he must have known this, it was in the huge mess of feelings he'd tried to squash down and ignore after he'd decided to try and start living again, those feelings that still crept up sometimes, no matter how much he tried to ignore them. And most of the time, ignoring them was exactly what he'd done, that was why he'd stopped talking to Jemima about Tantomile, he'd begun to ignore those feelings of grief, suppressing them rather than expressing them. He had told himself that dwelling on the past was not the way to attempt to continue with his life, especially when he'd started seeing her as something more than just a friend.

The thing was, Coricopat realised, that part of the reason he had begun to see Jemima in that way was because he had been looking for something more from her, searching for that same connection he had with Tantomile. Of course, this connection didn't and couldn't exist, so instead he found the thing that came closest, instead of an intimate mental connection was the intimacy of a relationship. Given this, he could understand why Jemima didn't love him, even why she viewed her feelings for him in the way she did. There was no romance between them, no physical attraction, just as there hadn't been between him and Tantomile. But Tantomile had been family, he could love her in a different way and it was still strong enough to need no one else. With Jemima this was impossible, he knew this wasn't the way romantic love worked, there had to be more, and she didn't feel there could be between them, because there wasn't.

When Coricopat had accepted Munkustrap's suggestion to become mates with Jemima it was because it seemed like a way to get closer to her, perhaps to try and taste a little more of the closeness he had shared with Tantomile. But now he knew that it wouldn't have made any difference, since it wasn't the type of intimacy he needed. What he needed no longer existed. That same mental understanding and familiarity was impossible with anyone other than Tantomile, he knew that for certain now.

Once he had reached that conclusion, a strange stillness had descended over Coricopat. That gaping emptiness and the certainty of his loneliness was more apparent to him than ever, but some part of him had accepted it. Without Tantomile, it was something impossible not to feel and he knew he would feel it for as long as he lived. He lost any anger or hurt towards Jemima, which was replaced with an odd sort of sorrow for ever dragging her into this. He accepted that too though, knowing that without her he'd have never understood this, and that there must be a reason for it.

Exhausted from his emotions, but finally calm, Coricopat had fallen into a deep sleep, perhaps the best he'd slept in a very long time.


	12. Parting Ways

**Chapter Twelve: Parting Ways**

"Coricopat?" Jemima's voice was timid as she called his name, but she knew she had to talk to him, even if she wasn't sure how to explain this. She suspected that what Coricopat had heard was probably enough to end the relationship, but she didn't want them to finish on bad terms.

Almost before she'd finished speaking, Coricopat's sleek body was slipping out of the den door, he greeted her with a nod, his expression unreadable.

"I uh, guess you must've sensed me coming?"

Coricopat just nodded, so swallowing down her nerves, Jemima continued.

"Cori, what you overheard yesterday, I didn't want you to hear it like that, I never meant to hurt you, I just-"

"I know," Coricopat's strangely calm tones cut her off, "before you say anymore, I understand. You and I couldn't work, not like that." His expression softened a little, "You're an amazing feline Jemima, but even you can't give me what I need, it would destroy you and it still wouldn't dispel my emptiness. Nothing can."

"Cori, please don't tell me Vic was right?"

"What did she say?" his tone was expressionless again.

"That you just saw me as a substitute for Tantomile."

"In very simple terms, yes." Jemima looked upset, and opened her mouth to say something, however, he cut her off "But nothing is that simple, I was looking for the same level of closeness, something I now know it's impossible to find, because it only existed with her. But the only feline I ever saw you for was yourself, a queen with a lot of depth and compassion, one who's never afraid of offering as much support as you could, regardless of who needs it, or the effect on yourself. You're wonderfully intuitive, forgiving, and sincere, and you have a wonderful ability to see the best in everyone."

"And Tantomile wasn't all of those things?" Jemima asked, recognising a few of the things that she was sure he had looked to his sister for.

Coricopat shook his head, "Some of them, but in a very different way," he gave a short laugh "Tanta was a cynic, I was the one, believe it or not, who, whilst also not the eternal optimist, tried to keep an open mind about any situation, mainly because I believed some things are just meant to be." There was a slight bitterness to his tone now, having accepted that he couldn't get from anyone what he had had with his sister, Coricopat could no longer believe that her death had been for a reason, even though, for a long time, it had been something he was trying to convince himself of, because if not, this was rattling something he had believed and put faith in all his life.

He paused, noticing the look Jemima was giving him, clearly worried that his bitterness was directed at her, and took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing.

"Though of course," he managed in more neutral tones, Tanta balanced me out as well, she was our social side, I was our logical side, I had a much greater interest in our powers, and she kept me grounded in reality. She was calm, I was brooding, she was playful, I was serious. We were two sides of the same personality, joined in more ways than I think either of us realised, we weren't meant to be split apart like this."

Despite all attempts otherwise, Coricopat's voice was wavering by the end of the sentence, the bitterness was gone, but some of the grief had come flooding back.

Jemima swallowed, desperately hoping his last statement hadn't meant what she suddenly thought it might. She didn't know what to say and wouldn't have known how to say it if she had.

Coricopat leant forward and gave Jemima a chaste headrub, which she returned, though her eyes and his were shining with unshed tears.

They didn't say goodbye, just left in opposite directions, rubbing their bodies against each other as they did so. Then Jemima went back to find her friends, and Coricopat turned back to his den and Tantomile's old blanket.


	13. Being 'Fine'

**Chapter Thirteen: Being 'Fine'**

Despite his relapse of grief the evening before, Coricopat got up the same as usual the next day, though he appeared tired once more and his eyes were red-rimmed. However, the dark tom was, and always had been, a creature of routine, and right now, routine was all he had left to rely on, at least he could control that.

So he got up as he always did and went about his business. Keeping busy seemed to be the only answer so he hunted for his breakfast, spent time grooming himself, took a nap on the tyre in the sun, covered his usual watch and even found time to go and see Munkustrap.

"You're sure about this Cori?"

"As I'll ever be, Jemima shouldn't be taking that step with me, and there are a pair of young cats out there who are, as you put it before, right for it."

"Well as it happens, I did have Electra and Carbucketty come to me yesterday afternoon just after I left you, apparently they've been in a relationship for the last year or more. I told them I'd have to discuss it with Deuteronomy though, my way of stalling until I heard from you."

"Your father would agree with me, Munkus, you've only got to look at the two of them to see they belong together."

Munkustrap smiled, "I suppose you're right. Does that mean that things are over between you and Jemima?"

Coricopat simply nodded, Munkustrap looked at him a little worriedly, noticing the other tom's tired eyes, "Did you end on good terms?"

Coricopat nodded again, "As good as could be expected." Though his tone had flattened, just because he could accept why he and Jemima couldn't (and probably shouldn't) work, didn't mean the loss of her company didn't hurt. It reminded him yet again of the loss of his sister as well.

Munkustrap sighed, "It's never easy, I know." He remembered the string of disastrous relationships he'd gone through himself before meeting Demeter. "Things will get better eventually though."

"Will they?" Coricopat didn't sound convinced, but before the silver tabby could comment the dark tom bounded off, leaving Munkustrap shaking his head. He shrugged, perhaps he should just give Coricopat some time, and with that, went off to give Electra and Carbucketty the good news they had been hoping for.

And over time, Coricopat seemed to be coping, though coping was barely an adequate picture for a quality of life, but the dark tom just got on with things, not really knowing what else to do. He stayed away from Jemima and her crowd, returning to the friends he and Tantomile had made together. He went mousing with Admetus, listened to the junkyard gossip from Cassandra and talked magic with Mistoffelees just as he used to do when Tantomile was alive.

"It's behind you Addy, under that bucket."

"That's cheating, using your powers, you're supposed to use your nose."

"I call it using my initiative, there's another one in there as well and two more somewhere behind that old crate."

"One at a time Cori, there's only so many mice we can eat between us."

"Sorry Addy, I suppose I'm still hunting for two."

"It's ok, I know they were Tanta's favourite."

"Mm…"

"Cori, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

* * *

"Poor Munk, I think he nearly had a heart attack when he heard, but I don't think I'd even seen anything so funny in my entire life."

"I'm not surprised, he's like a headless chicken in the weeks before the ball, though Tant always says he's the most organised headless chicken she's ever…"

"Cori?"

"Sorry Cass, I meant – She used…"

"I know what you meant Cori, its okay. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Cassie."

* * *

"All powers have their limits, after all. I mean, how far away can you search for a presence mentally before it starts taking a physical toll?"

"If I'm honest Quax, a lot less than I used to be able to. I can still do it, but its harder on my own, there was something in our powers that relied on the bond between us. Made it easier somehow, without her, I…"

"I get it, and I'm sorry, I should have thought of that before I brought it up."

"Its ok, its just one of those things I have to get used to, I ought to have got used to it by now, it's been months since she – since she died, others will expect me to have returned to some semblance of normal."

"And have you?"

"Like I keep telling everyone, I'm fine."

* * *

The truth was, Coricopat was far from fine, every moment, in each familiar situation and activity, there was always something to remind him of her, or rather, of the fact that she was no longer there. He couldn't stand it, it wasn't getting any better, just tearing him up inside more and more. He was trying to continue with his life, to get on with things and not let his still raw grief affect those around him, but each time, it was getting harder and harder to mask.

"Cori, did you have any plans for tonight?"

Coricopat opened one eye and glanced sleepily down from his sunning spot at the silver tabby.

"Not really Munk, why? If you need an extra watch taking it's not a problem."

Munkustrap looked relieved, "Thanks Cori, I'd really appreciate it, I wouldn't ask only I'm short staffed tonight, Skimble's not due back from Inverness for another few days, and poor George is still stuck in the cattery. I was going to have Mungojerrie do it as a reprimand for the other day, when he…"

"I know what he did Munk, Cassie told me."

"Ah, well anyway, I thought it might teach him some responsibility, but he's in the infirmary, nothing too serious, but he managed to break a paw doing Heaviside knows what. Jenny's treated him, of course, and no doubt his humans will whisk him straight off to the vet as soon as he's well enough to go home."

"Munk, calm down, I told you, it's not a problem."

"Sorry, I just seem to have a thousand things to do at once."

"Then some time out, the world's not going to explode if you don't do them all in the next fifteen seconds."

Munkustrap nodded, pausing for a moment before conceding that the dark tom was probably right and jumped up to the top of junkpile, lying down beside Coricopat in his sunbeam. He closed his eyes for a few moments, feeling his body relax in the warmth and letting himself put aside tribe matters for a while. However, Munkustrap could never drop concerns for the cats he cared about for long, and soon he opened his eyes again, voicing something else that had been on his mind.

"How have you been finding things lately? Since Jemima, I mean."

"Me? I'm fine Munk."

"So I've been hearing, Misto mentioned something along those lines to me yesterday. Everybody knows you're fine, or at least that you say you are."

Coricopat sighed, shifting a little, and glared at the silver tabby "If you've got something to say Munk, just spit it out."

Munkustrap met Coricopat's glare with a level stare of his own, he'd already decided he wasn't going to walk away from this one, and getting the dark tom riled up might just be enough to lift the lid on how he was really feeling. "I don't buy it; no one who is really fine uses the word to describe it. You know you're not, and so do we."

Coricopat's glare darkened, "If I'm not fine, then what am I?" he challenged, "Since you seem to know so much about me."

"You tell me," Munkustrap replied calmly, "I don't pretend to know how you're feeling, but I want to Cori," the calm tone slipped a little, "I'm worried about you."

"You've been worried about me ever since Tanta died, but your worrying can't change the way I feel, what I'm trying to do, Munk, is get on with my life. I thought that was what you wanted?"

"Not if you're still grieving, don't stop functioning by all means, but let yourself grieve for her, she was your sister for Heaviside's sake, you can't just pretend she never existed!"

At this, Coricopat stood up, his eyes blazing in anger, "Fuck you Munkustrap, you don't have a clue about the way I'm feeling," he burst out, "You think I don't know that? I have never pretended she never existed; I couldn't if I wanted to. How can I when everything I do, everything I think or say, all of it, every second, reminds me of how she's not there." His voice cracked as he finished, turning away with tears streaming down his face once more.

"I thought pain was supposed to heal over time," his voice was quieter now, full of the abject misery he had been suppressing, "this just gets worse every day, every second."

He turned back to Munkustrap again, his expression almost helpless, "I don't believe we were ever meant to be split apart."

Munkustrap couldn't help it, he got to his paws as well and pulled his friend into a bear-hug, "I'm sorry Cori, I didn't realise, I didn't know things had got so bad."

Coricopat let Munkustrap hug him, taking the time to gather himself a little, before he pulled away and sat down again.

"They didn't get this bad," he said slowly, "I think they were this bad from the start, Tanta and I weren't meant to be separated like this, if we were, I think we'd have known, somewhere inside. There was never any inkling that she might die that day, not for a second, I think we both always knew we'd die together, of old age, and I don't mean thought, I mean _knew_. The way it happened, the way she went, the way neither of us suspected a thing, the fact that she even stepped on to that guttering in the first place. We don't function separately, we come as one. You can't take half out of that and expect the other to survive. It was as if, in that one moment, someone grabbed the fabric of reality and gave it a twist, her death wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't the way things were meant to be."

Munkustrap didn't know how to respond to that, he only half understood it, he couldn't fathom the grasp Coricopat and Tantomile had shared on their own existence. He didn't know if Coricopat believed what he was saying or if it was just denial, he didn't know if he believed it himself either, though he wasn't entirely sure that he didn't. The thought made him shiver.

"Let me go on as I am, Munk, at least for now, I don't know what else I can do. I need to be 'fine' until I figure it out. For the cats around me if nothing else."

Munkustrap nodded, he could understand that bit at least, he knew, however much it pained him, he'd have to put his worry for the dark tom aside, Coricopat needed to figure this out for himself. There wasn't anything anyone else could do, there never had been.


	14. Whole Again

_This is the last chapter of this fic, once again a huge thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, your comments have been very much apreciated. Also, huge thanks has to go to my wonderful Beta, Emi who not only did the technical side of cheking over this fic, but encouraged me to finally finish it as well. Enjoy. - Ama xx_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Whole Again**

It was three days later and Munkustrap was doing his usual round of the Junkyard, he smiled to see Electra and Carbucketty stretched out together in a patch of sunlight, glad to know his final decision had not been wrong. Then he headed off around the perimeter fence, getting reports from his various lookouts as he did so.

Reaching the back fence, Munkustrap was greeted by an extremely put out Alonzo,

"At last, tell me its time for a changeover, I've been here all morning and half the afternoon."

Munkustrap's expression creased into a frown, "I'd have thought you were meant to change with your relief at midday?"

Alonzo nodded, "I was, only he never showed up. I couldn't let you know without leaving this side of the Junkyard unwatched though."

"Who was your relief?"

"I think it was Coricopat, in fact I'm sure it was because he always takes this slot, regular as clockwork."

Munkustrap nodded, his frown deepening, Alonzo was right, it was certainly unlike Coricopat to be late, let alone not show up, especially without leaving any explanation. Immediately he'd thought this, Munkustrap was hit with a sense of urgency, still he dealt with the situation in hand first, telling himself he was overreacting.

"You can go, I'll stay for the time being, find Admetus and send him up here instead, I know he's not busy this afternoon." Alonzo, oblivious to Munkustrap's worry but noting the urgency in his leader's tone, nodded and jumped quickly down from the fence.

For a moment, Munkustrap watched Alonzo trot away, then he turned his eyes to the rest of the Junkyard, searching to see if he could spot Coricopat's form anywhere within the vicinity. He couldn't see the dark tom anywhere, and his worry was mounting by the time Admetus appeared to take over. He thanked the younger tom and then headed quickly back down, making for Coricopat's den first.

When Munkustrap arrived outside the secluded den that Coricopat and Tantomile had shared, he was surprised to find Jemima sitting outside.

"Jemima?"

She turned to him, shaking slightly, her eyes wet with tears, "He's inside."

Still confused, the sliver tabby made towards the entrance, "Will he mind if I go in?"

Jemima shook her head "I don't think he'll object."

There was something odd about that comment, not to mention Jemima's behaviour but Munkustrap pushed the thought aside for a moment and went inside then den, blinking as his night vision helped him adjust to the gloom inside.

"Cori?"

There was no answer, but Munkustrap could make out a curled up figure in the far corner.

Carefully, he approached Coricopat's form, half expecting the tomcat to sense him and turn around at any moment, but the other cat remained still.

"Cori?" he asked again, still no response; Munkustrap leant forward and placed a paw gently on Coricopat's shoulder. A second later he withdrew it swiftly, Coricopat's body was stone cold. Looking closer, he saw how unnaturally still it was, and tears sprang to his own eyes.

Leaving the den, Munkustrap padded back outside, Jemima turned to greet him, taking in his expression, her own tears now falling unabashed.

"I wanted to see him, I'd been talking to Misto, he mentioned he hadn't been himself lately, I know it was none of my business anymore, but I still cared about him as a friend. But this, Heaviside Munkustrap, he mentioned it once before, I should have told you, it might have made a difference."

Putting a paw around the young queen's shoulders, Munkustrap gently led Jemima away from Coricopat's den. "It's not your fault you know." He said to her quietly, once he'd found the ability to speak again, though his own eyes were misting over, "This would have happened regardless of your involvement."

Still shaking, Jemima nodded, "I know, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Munkustrap nodded as well, "It will, but don't go blaming yourself, in time you'll need to get through this." He paused, unable to stop himself from shedding tears as he spoke, "You think you'll be alright? I've got to go and well, do something about this."

"I'll be ok, I've got to be. He's showed me what happens when you don't get over grief."

"I don't think he was meant to get over this," Munkustrap admitted shakily, "any life without Tantomile would have been a half life for him, I think I finally understand that."

In the week that followed, Coricopat's body had been returned to his human so he could be buried with his twin, and the memorial service that followed in the Junkyard, upon Munkustrap's suggestion, was not just for Coricopat but for the twins as a pair, the way they had always been and the way they would want to be remembered.

Now Munkustrap finally understood; regardless of Tantomile's death being fated or not, it was clear that the twins had always come as a pair, and you couldn't take that equation apart; one was not meant to exist without the other. Maybe that was why he could accept the dark tom's death, in all ways but physically, the tribe had lost Coricopat and Tantomile in the very same instant.


End file.
